loving is a freaking art
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: SasuSaku. It's the chase, isn't it? The thrill of the chase. You're bored. Your brother is dead and now you have no one to chase, so you're chasing me. Right? I'm right, aren't I? It's the chase. Well screw you, Sasuke!


So this me taking on (a scene I love from Grey's Anatomy) the PostItachi!Sasuke who does _not_ go emo and act like he has nothing left. I mean seriously, he just demolished the bane of his existence, he should be _rejoicing_ not crying about it. I mean, _I _would cry, but that's because a good piece of man meat just died.

WARNING: _kindahastobeforthesakeofthefic_OOC!Sasuke

…

…

…

**loving is a freaking art  
**written by: ohwhatsherface

&

…

…

He was bored.

Yes.

Sakura nodded at her internal declaration.

Sasuke was bored.

She snorted.

Why _else_ would he be flirting with her?

He smirked in his dazzling fashion and she struggled not to let her knees buckle.

Oh _god_.

But right—

He was bored.

Itachi was dead and now he had nothing left to do.

Sasuke was _bored_.

And now he was trying to entertain himself.

With the thrill of the chase.

Ugh.

Something in her bristled.

He was _such_ a typical guy.

Sakura swallowed as she slowly began to rebuild her composure.

She put a hand on Sasuke's chest and pushed him back.

"You're standing a bit too close Sasuke," Sakura bit out tersely.

It was beginning to get uncomfortable being pressed against the wall with Sasuke leering down at her with his smoldering eyes.

"Oh, but I don't think I'm close enough."

Inner Sakura seized momentarily before screaming incessantly.

Sakura chewed on her lower lip as she felt the blood rushing to her face.

That was it.

That was _enough_.

How _dare_ he?!

How dare he _flirt_ with her so much and _ask her out_ all the time when he—

"It's the chase, isn't it?"

Sasuke paused in his flirting to raise an eyebrow at her question.

"What?"

Sakura poked him in the chest.

"The thrill of the chase. Seriously." She nodded her head determinedly. "Seriously! The only reason you're so freaking hell-bent on getting me to go out with you is because you, Sasuke, are bored, and you need a chase. You spent the past eight years of your life chasing your brother, and chasing is just something you're so used to, now that he's dead, you need something _new_ to chase! I've been wondering to myself why the hell you keep asking me out when you _know_ I'll just keep saying no, and I get it now. I understand. You're _bored_."

Sakura poked him again.

"It's the thrill of the chase, _right_?"

Her poke became something of a jab.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Pause.

Sasuke pursed his lips a moment thoughtfully, before giving her a small shrug—

"Well…"

—and his every sexy smirk.

"…It's fun, isn't it?"

Sakura shrieked before proceeding to smack him carelessly, her hands clenched.

"UGH!" Sakura screamed while flailing in his tightening grip. "You are such a freaking bastard—"

His smirk faded and Sasuke stared down at the thrashing girl with a completely serious expression.

"It's not the chase."

Sakura paused in her moving to look up at him.

It was hard not to get lost in his eyes but Sakura triumphed over her urge to sigh dreamily.

"Mm…?"

"It's not the chase," Sasuke repeated. He tightened his grip on her wrists slightly. "It's… It's your tiny, ineffectual fists."

Sakura was quite offended.

"My fists are _not_ ineffectual—"

"They are when you're not fighting," he corrected. He scrutinized her and Sakura struggled not to squirm. "And it's your hair."

Her mouth opened a fraction but he spoke first.

"It smells nice," he continued. "Like some kind of flower…"

"Lavender," Sakura whispered.

He let go of her wrists and her arms fell her sides.

"And it's your eyes."

She raised an eyebrow, her body now relaxed.

"My eyes?"

Sasuke nodded and Sakura stepped closer to him.

"They're very…" He frowned thoughtfully for a moment before coming up with the right word. "They're… _clear_. They're expressive. And they're bright. And… _reflective_."

Sakura felt the warmth of his breath fanning her face.

She closed her eyes and reveled in the giddiness running through her veins.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" she whispered.

Her lips curled up at the feel of his thumb beneath her chin, tilting her head.

"Yeah, so shut up."

And as he pressed his lips against hers, Sakura decided the chase wasn't so bad after all.

…

…

…

…

…

They pulled away slowly, not quite wanting to stop.

Sakura smiled lightly before stepping back.

"I'm still not going out with you."

He smirked back at her.

"You say that now."

-


End file.
